War of the worlds I am Titanium
by Natasha Darkholme
Summary: It's a year after The Bella's won the ICCA's. Beca now lives in an off campus apartment with Chloe, who is now her girlfriend, and Aubrey their friend. Barden suddenly becomes under attack by aliens. Follow Beca, Chloe and Aubrey as they try to journey to Chloe's parents house in Boston. (Rated T for violence and language. Also Bechloe fluff. Also an OC character in there)
1. Chapter 1

War of the worlds  
I am Titanium.

Beca hummed the tune to Titanium while she washed up at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, thinking about the amazing redhead in the other room. Beca had now moved into their apartment seeing as it was so close to the university, Barden had allowed it even though she was living with two college graduates and Beca was now a senior. Beca was to lost in her own thoughts to see what was going on outside, that was until she could see cars stopping in the middle of the road to look at what was happening. Beca looked up also and could see a huge storm cloud that looked like a giant twister.

"Hey guys... You might want to come and look at this." Beca called from the kitchen.

She felt Chloe and Aubrey by her side in a matter of seconds, looking at what Beca was staring intently at. None of them said anything, just looked, not even trying to question the existence of what that thing was. They all glanced at each other in curiosity, wondering if any of them had the answers. Beca was the first one to talk.

"How about we get a closer look?" Beca took Chloe by the hand and led her outside, Aubrey following close behind.

They had a better view of it now, but all of a sudden the wind started picking up at full speed and Chloe felt really cold. Sensing the older girls discomfort Beca wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Aubrey stepped forwards slowly with a puzzled look etched into her face.

"If this is a storm... Then why is the wind blowing towards it, and not from it?" Aubrey questioned and turned towards her friends

"That's a really good question. I don't have a good feeling about this." Chloe spoke up looking back up to the strange storm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fi-"Beca was cut off by a strike of lightning making Chloe shriek and cower into the brunettes shoulder.

Then there was another one and another one, they were getting close.

"Aubrey. Take Chloe inside and hide under a table or something." Beca told the blonde, who nodded and took Chloe, trying to lead Chloe into the house.

"Wait! Beca, where are you going?" Chloe asked questioningly.

Beca looked up at the storm, then back at Chloe.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on. Just go inside, I'll be alright." Beca took Chloe's face gently in her hands and kissed her; after they pulled away, they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

Beca was the first to pull away and run towards where everyone else was running. She kept bumping into a lot of manic people as she started making her towards the crowd that was forming around where the lightning had stricken more than once. Beca pushed her way past people with some struggle because everyone wanted a look at it. She finally got to the middle of where everything was happening and saw a massive hole that went all the way into the ground; everyone looked just as confused as she was. Many people around her saying 'lightning never strikes more than once in the same place'. Others were saying 'this is just the calm before the storm'. But that made Beca look at the man who said that.

"This isn't just a storm." She says, still looking at the gaping hole in the ground.

Everyone was silent at this remark and turned their attention towards Beca for answers, to what had just happened. This made Beca look up to see everyone staring at her in a confused manner, Beca just shrugged at them.

"What? Oh come on you don't really think this is just a storm do you?" Beca said loudly so everyone could hear her. Again everyone was just silent and still looked for at least a ray of hope that the small, brunette girl would know what it was.

Beca just rolled her eyes and explained further.

"How about the wind, huh? Why is it blowing towards the storm, and not from it? And all of you are right, it's impossible for lightning to strike more than once in the same place. And this..." Beca gestured towards the ground and picked up a fragment of rock, tossing it between her hands.

"This is freezing, not hot." She dropped the rock, now people wanted answers.

"So what is it?" A small girl, who could have only been ten asked.

"I don't know..." Was all Beca could say. "All I know is that this is strange." Beca added.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake violently. No one moved though apart from one woman who screamed "EARTHQUAKE!" And ran for her life. This was no earthquake, Beca thought to herself. That's when the ground started splitting around them and then everybody ran, even Beca. But she heard a child's scream, Beca turned around to see the small ten year old girl who spoke earlier, had fallen between the cracks and was holding onto the ledge for dear life. Beca couldn't just leave her there, so she ran, no sprinted, towards the girl and lifted her to safety.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked the small girl.

"Yeah... Thanks for saving me." The girl said and smiled up at Beca, which Beca couldn't help but mirroring.

The ground shuddered again, this time knocking them over as the ground began to lift and buildings began to split. Beca was quick to move and grab the small girls hand and hide behind an open car door as they watched the ground rise from behind the door window. As it raised Beca's eyes widened in horror when she saw what was lifting itself from the ground. But Beca and the small girl were firmly fixed in a crouched position, watching. It had finally risen and everyone now could see fully what it was. It was some sort of machine; Beca estimated over three hundred feet, with three legs... Like a tripod. It just stood there, observing the surroundings, looking at all the cowering people. Then it made this tremendously loud noise that sounded like a horn blowing, but then changed pitch. Two mechanical arms slowly spouted from its sides, each had a blue light at the end of them. Still no one moved though, whatever that thing was, it must have been there for a long time. Then, just like that, it began shooting, shooting people; they disintegrated, leaving their clothes behind. The young girl by Beca's side screamed and wrapped her small arms tightly around her. There was no time to ask the girl questions, so Beca scooped her up and ran, not looking back, but still dodging the waves of lasers cascading down onto the ground, hitting people in front of them. The dust from their disintegrated bodies covering Beca and the small girls back, seeing as Beca was holding onto her tightly and pressing her face into her neck so she couldn't see anything. Finally Beca's apartment came into view and she ran up to the door, quickly knocking it open with her foot and slamming it again with her back. She put down the little girl and slid down the door with her face in her hands. The slam of the door didn't go unnoticed by Chloe and Aubrey who quickly got up and sprinted to the door. But stopped dead in their tracks before they could get to Beca, when they saw the small child standing next to Beca, trying to comfort her with a hug. The girls didn't know who this child was but they were covered in some sort of dust and debris, Chloe shrugged it off though, just happy that her girlfriend was back.

"Beca!" Chloe called and quickly knelt in front of her, Beca looked up with tears running down her face. Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

A couple of minutes late Chloe pulled back to look at the small child next to Beca, who was now sitting down on the floor.

"And who might you be?" Chloe asked in a pleasant calming voice as the fear was evident on the child's face.

"Alissia..." The girl replied timidly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You'll be okay, we'll help you." She told Alissia calmly, who just nodded. Chloe looked up at Aubrey. "Could you take her into the front room?"

Aubrey nodded and took the small girls hand and led her into the front room.

"What's going on? What's happening out there? And what the hell is all this stuff covering you?" Chloe asked as she wiped away some of it from Beca's cheek.

Beca looked Chloe in the eyes, such innocent eyes that were filled with confusion and a little fear. Beca had to answer her; she couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Th- this machine, it was huge, it came from the ground... It- it started killing people." Beca stuttered out before she broke down into tears.

"Shhh. It will be okay, we have to get out of here now." Chloe demanded as she pulled Beca up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

War of the worlds  
I am Titanium.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for the amazing reviews, you are all awesome! :D Sorry that this chapter is short.**

Chloe took Beca by the hand and led her into the front room quickly, she saw Aubrey sitting on the couch talking to Alissia with a crossed between shocked and horrified expression on her face.

"Aubrey." Chloe stated, which made Aubrey spin around so fast her head looked like it would fall off. "We have to get out of here now before those things-"Chloe was cut off by Aubrey.

"I know, Alissia told me everything." Aubrey nodded to confirm what she had been told.

"But, what about my mummy?" Alissia's small voice filled the room which made all three girls turn to look at her. "She might be worried where I am." Alissia added.

Beca detached herself from Chloe and walked over to the little girl who was still sitting on the couch and crouched down to her level to pick her up.

"You'll be okay, don't worry, we'll take you back home." Beca offered her a small smile which Alissia mirrored.

Chloe smiled at how nurturing the bad ass DJ was. But Beca shut down after that to give everyone instructions.

"Chloe, go upstairs and pack some things into a suitcase, only a little, so me and Aubrey can put things in there to so we can travel light." Beca ordered and Chloe immediately went to go and pack.

Beca walked over to the side and grabbed a cardboard box and handed it to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, go pack as much food as you can, we could be on the road for a long time."Aubrey also nodded in confirmation and rushed to the kitchen, packing as much as she could.

Beca placed Alissia back onto the couch and crouched down to her level again.

"Just sit here okay?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Okay." Alissia nodded her head.

Beca ran upstairs, seeing Chloe in their room; Chloe had packed her and Beca's things already.

"I packed Aubrey some things to." Chloe said as if reading Beca's thoughts.

"Right okay, take it down the stairs and grab a weapon like a knife or something." Beca said while rummaging through the closet.

Beca found what she was looking for, she pulled out a shoe box and opened it, pulling out something wrapped in cloth, Beca unwrapped it to reveal a nine millimetre pistol. Chloe hadn't moved, just watched what Beca had pulled out and gave a small gasp, which made Beca look up.

"You have had a gun the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Chloe questioned in shock.

"Yes. Look Chloe, now is not the time to answer questions, we are under attack by some... Tripods or whatever they are, I think we should be more concerned about that right now." Beca stated.

"You're right, sorry." Chloe kissed Beca sweetly before they left the room. "I love you." She added.

Beca was a little taken aback by this, they had said it to each other so many times before, but this one had so much more meaning in it, because at any moment they could be dead, even though the aliens hadn't made their way to their neighbourhood yet.

"I love you to Chloe, so much." Beca kissed her back but broke apart when they heard a blasting sound coming from outside.

Chloe and Beca just looked at each other before running down the stairs. Beca tucked the gun into the back of the waist band on her jeans.

"Has everyone got everything?" Beca asked looking at them all as they all nodded, even Alissia. "Right, let's get Alissia back to her parents then." She said smiling at Alissia.

Alissia smiled back and they all went outside, they looked up seeing the tripod move into their neighbourhood, shooting at everything in its path.

"Everyone get into Aubrey's car now." Chloe said shuffling all the staring girls into the back and the front.

Alissia sat in the front passenger's seat, Aubrey was driving so she was in the driver's seat and Baca and Chloe sat in the back seats. Aubrey pulled out of the drive and started driving as fast as she could away from that... Whatever is was.

"Where do you live Alissia?" Aubrey asked Alissia without taking her eyes off the road.

"Appleby road." She replied, squinting slightly at Aubrey's need for speed.

Aubrey drove for about a mile till she got to Appleby road, Alissia bouncing with excitement in her seat wanting to see her mummy and brother. As soon as Aubrey pulled into the drive, Alissia opened the door and ran up to the house.

"Mummy!" She exclaimed, but as soon as she opened the door the smile was wiped off her face.

The house looked like it had been ransacked, all the things were gone. Aubrey followed Alissia into the house along with Beca and Chloe who were holding hands.

"Mummy?" Alissia questioned. "Robby?" She added.

No one was there, they had gone. They had left without her. Alissia started to cry looking around seeing everything was gone.

"They left without me." Alissia turned to face the three women, still crying.

All three of the women went and hugged her, trying to sooth her but she carried on crying.

"You won't leave me to, will you?" Alissia questioned sadly.

They all shook their heads and pulled her in closer, all holding each other tightly.

"We'll never leave you." Beca told the little girl smiling, Alissia sniffed and smiled back, trusting Beca now with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

War of the worlds  
I am Titanium.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it seems my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I'm having a bit of writers block right now. Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

Beca helped Alissia with her small suitcase down the stairs and into the trunk of Aubrey's car along with theirs. They all got back into the car in the same seats they were in last time, Alissia not saying a word, just staring out of the window, she was clearly very upset but Aubrey said it was probably best if they just left her alone right now. Beca and Chloe were in the back of the car, holding hands tightly not ever wanting to let go. Chloe shuffled closer to Beca and rested her head on her shoulder, Beca responded by wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"You okay?" Beca whispered.

Chloe was silent for a moment, trying to formulate an answer.

"I'm scared..." Chloe whispered back.

Her statement made Beca squeeze tighter around Chloe's middle, she wanted to protect her as much as she could, Beca vowed to herself that she would protect all of them with her life.

"You'll be okay, we'll get out of this even if my life depends on it baby." Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head.

A few tears spilled down Chloe's cheek as she nodded into Beca's shoulder.

"Same here Beca, I'll protect you, all of you." Chloe said to all three of the girls.

Aubrey had heard their whole conversation and couldn't help tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

"Stop, you've got me going now." Aubrey laughed a little and quickly wiped her eyes so she could see the road clearly. "So where are we supposed to be heading?" Aubrey added, changing the topic but aiming the question to Beca.

They all looked at Beca for the answer; even Alissia had perked up to hear the plan.

"We go straight to Boston, you and Chloe live next door to each other so both your parents will be there" Beca said formulating the plan in her head.

"But what about your parents Beca? Or your dad anyway." Chloe asked realising that Beca's mum was dead.

Beca shook her head, to be honest she hoped her dad would rot in hell after the way he treated Beca and Chloe.

"No way, I don't care if he dies, not after the way he reacted after we came out to him." Beca stated with malice laced with it.

"But he's still your father." Chloe argued.

"No Chloe, do you not remember what he said to us? He called us 'Dyke Abomination.'" Beca recalled her father shouting it at them and throwing them out of his house.

Chloe nodded knowing that she was right, the amount of crying Chloe went through after Beca's dad had said that to them. She was scared that her parents would react the same, but they reacted the complete opposite and welcomed Beca with open arms.

The subject was soon dropped and it was Alissia who spoke up this time.

"To Boston we go then. And we are in this together." Alissia managed to break into a smile to which everyone smiled back.

"Together." The all said synchronised.

Aubrey managed to drive them onto the freeway but it had come to a standstill, cars were piled onto of each other and nearly everything was on fire, they couldn't get through all of that, Aubrey looked up at the greenery that went around it.

"Buckle up ladies." Aubrey gave a bit of a devilish smile, which made everyone cling onto something.

Aubrey accelerated till she got to about a hundred miles an hour and crashed through the freeway barrier, which made everyone jolt forward and squeeze their eyes tightly shut. Then onto the greenery and up a hill. As Aubrey made her way up the very steep hill she was starting to run out of gas, she didn't want to panic anyone so she floored it, making her way to the top. She stopped the car and saw that she had now officially ran out.

"And we're out." Aubrey huffed.

They all got out of the car and looked around at the city they were about to leave behind, all engulfed in flames as they watched about fifteen tripods wrecking Barden.

"Looks like we have to go on foot now." Beca said making everyone look around at her.

"And how are we supposed to get to Boston on foot, it will take us weeks, maybe months even, and by then there might not even be a Boston." Chloe rushed out panicked.

Beca pulled the older girl into her arms and looked over the city that was once Barden.

"I'll think of something..." Beca said, trying to think of what will happen next.


End file.
